


During the vows, she learned his name was Antonio

by keerawa



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Historical, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <span></span><a href="http://highlander100.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://highlander100.livejournal.com/"><b>highlander100</b></a> Challenge #126 - Shotgun Wedding<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	During the vows, she learned his name was Antonio

Horses clattered on the cobblestone street. Amanda ducked into a tiny church. An elderly priest was comforting a rough young man in a painfully neat suit. "How could she not _come_ ," Amanda overheard.

The _polizia militare_ would be here any moment. No back door, nowhere to hide. Holy ground provided no sanctuary.

"I'm here, darling." Amanda stepped forward and pulled his hand to her lips for a brief kiss.

He looked up, startled. "Who…"

The door to the church banged open. Amanda let fear flash across her face. His eyes widened.

"Have some respect," he yelled. "This is my wedding!"


End file.
